Ice Cream and Lollipops
Ice Cream and Lollipops is the 14th episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode overall. This episode premiered on Friday, May 10, 2019. Summary Jackie and Keira go shopping at Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. Plot Keira is shopping at Family Dollar with Michelle, but when she discovers the store, her stomach jumps and sees Jackie with her backpack on and Melissa is aiding her. Jackie quickly hugs Keira and leads her to see Michelle. Michelle is at the medicine aisle and Melissa waves at her. Michelle explains that she and Keira went to Rita's and Keira was protected from eating her Oreo ice cream with her father's cap on. Melissa explains that she's alone with Jackie right now and they're about to go to Rite Aid to get ice cream and lollipops. If Rite Aid doesn't have ice cream or lollipops, they'll go to Dollar General instead. Jackie asks Melissa if Keira wants to go to Rite Aid with them, but Keira is staying with her mother. Michelle tells Keira to stay here, but Keira doesn't want to stay and wants to go to Rite Aid. A few moments occured when Keira is ready to go to Rite Aid, and Michelle will stay at Family Dollar by herself. Jackie and Melissa finally brought Keira with them to get ice cream and lollipops at Rite Aid. At Rite Aid, Jackie sees lots of stuff, including a Pharmacy. Melissa is leading her and Keira to get ice cream and lollipops. Keira gets a Chipwich from the freezer while Jackie gets Tootsie lollipops from the candy aisle. After picking out ice cream and lollipops, they head out to the checkout. Jackie brings her Tootsie lollipops and Keira brings her Chipwich to the female clerk. The female clerk scans them and a list came out. After shopping at Rite Aid, Melissa warns Jackie that she can only pick a lollipop once and warns Keira to eat her Chipwich quickly before it melts. During the long walk home, Jackie suddenly sees trash thrown on the grass. Melissa warns her and Keira to throw trash in the black trashcan. The smashed McDonald's drink is the last one to be thrown in the trashcan. After the long walk home, Sam sees his daughter, his wife and Keira in happiness and they finally got lollipops from Rite Aid. Jackie sits on Sam's lap and Sam kisses her. Sam asks Jackie how is her day and her day is good. Inside Jackie's house, Melissa is hungry while Jackie shows Keira her favorite kinds of lollipops in her hand. Each lollipop has a different color, including red, orange, yellow, blue, pink and brown. Keira decides to choose red, while Jackie decides to choose pink. Jackie thinks the lollipops are tasty. Soon after, Jackie leads Keira to the cat room to see Bubblegum. He appears and Jackie sees him. Jackie then carries Bubblegum to come relax with her, and so does Keira. While Bubblegum is relaxing on Jackie's arm, Jackie admits to Keira that Bubblegum loves her and she'd always dreamed that Bubblegum is the one who gets to be punished and her friends are going to be attackers, then tells that it's the day Bubblegum needed to be attacked and they will throw popcorn and trap him in the box. Jackie tells Keira that Jodi's favorite snack is popcorn, but who's Jodi? Jodi is Nylah's little brother who is fond of popcorn! After Jackie's decision about Bubblegum, he scoops out of her arm and Jackie laughs that today is his punishment day! Soon after, Jackie decides to go on a adventure and take Bubblegum to Nylah and Jodi's house at Naylor Avenue. For their adventure, they'll need Jackie's skateboard and her blue case. Melissa is trying to eat lettuce and cucumbers for her dinnertime, but Jackie and Keira are taking Jackie's skateboard and her case for their adventure and Melissa shook her head. Melissa is not letting Jackie go outside and take Bubblegum to her friend's house. Jackie begs and starts an argument with Melissa about her adventure, but if Jackie doesn't leave her alone, Melissa'll walk Keira home. Jackie and Keira's adventure was cancelled and Jackie started to whine and throw huge temper tantrums. During Jackie's tantrums, Melissa yells at her Keira doesn't want to hear her whine and Jackie is refused to do her math homework. While Keira is ignoring her, Jackie began to scream at 100% volume and kick her legs on the couch. Jackie then throws pillows, the blanket, her backpack, her shoes and socks, and is about to rip her math homework into pieces, but Melissa told her to do it and not to rip. Jackie continues screaming until she snatches her pencil and quickly scribbles her entire homework to rip it up, but she almost made some holes and tried not to rip her homework into pieces. "STUPID WORDS DON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!" screams Jackie, then Melissa tells her don't rip and make a lot of holes on her homework and Jackie will earn her TV if she does her homework. To stop her tantrums, Jackie won't stop screaming and crying. In the kitchen, Melissa explains this question from Jackie's homework page: Jeff has 6 pennies to get a slice of pizza. Shawn has 3 dimes to get a smoothie. How many slices of pizza did Jeff get and smoothies did Shawn get? Jackie had to subtract. 6 - 3 =... What's the answer for Jeff's slices of pizza and Shawn's smoothies? 3! After Jackie's math homework, Jackie stopped crying and finally earned her TV. Her emotions refused her to watch Glitter Force and picks an resumed episode called The Miracle Jewel. Cast Locations *Penns Grove **Family Dollar **Rite Aid **Guidas' House **Nylah and Jodi's House (Naylor Avenue) Song *Glitter Force Theme Song (Broadcast Version) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Nylah (reboot) Category:Episodes with Jodi